


And then Batter got a pet Elsen

by bifurcatedstars



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Batter needs to get over himself, Batter saves an Elsen from becoming a Burnt k, Comfort, Cuddles, Fingersucking, M/M, Rescue, Sugar, batter is a blonde, but not really, it's not too bad yet, like platinum blonde, multiple people one bed, shy elsen, slight daddy kink, unmasked zacharie, will add more when the need arises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifurcatedstars/pseuds/bifurcatedstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While purifying the zones, Batter finds a terrified Elsen on the monorail and keeps him as a pet.</p><p>Zacharie is not amused.</p><p>(there will be smut later I promise k)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lookie what I found

Something was blocking the monorail.

Zacharie turned to the Batter expectantly, "Well?" Batter sighed, stood up, and grabbed his trademark bat, muttering under his breath about 'fucking spectres' and 'god damned unpure bastards' as he stepped off the rickety monorail and onto the tracks. The tunnel itself was cold and damp, sending chills through his body and raising gooseflesh on his pale skin.  
The thing in the middle of the tracks was nothing but a terrified Elsen, pacing back and forth between the tracks. 

"Hey," The Batter called out, "What the hell are you doing?" The Elsen didn't look over. Batter growled under his breath, making his way towards the frightened worker and gripping his small shoulder, stopping him from walking anymore. The Elsen slowly turned to the purifier, black eyes wide and brimming with fear. "Hhhh..." He mewled, black bile starting to drip from his thin lips, his eye twitching gently. "Shit.. Shit no, you're safe, calm down.." The Batter gently grabbed the Elsen's arm, not knowing how to comfort him and prevent him from becoming a Burnt. 

The worker stared at Batter, scared. "Hhhh... Hhhel... Help..." He trembled, black bile now sliding down his chin as he stumbled towards the Batter.

The Batter caught the Elsen just as he fell, pulling him into his chest and sitting down, the small man cradled carefully in his lap. "Woah, woah.." He mumbled, pulling a small bag of sugar he collected from the factory out of his pocket, tilting the Elsen's head up and pouring the bag into his mouth. The Elsen roused a little, closing his mouth and swallowing. The Batter stared at the Elsen and, after a moment of hesitation, carried the frail man into the monorail.

"What the fuck is that?" Zacharie stood up quickly, moving to the back of the monorail, away from the Batter as he laid the Elsen down on the group of chairs, sitting by him. "I didn't want to deal with another Burnt." He wiped the Elsen's face clean with a hankerchief, chuckling at Zacharie's reaction. The Elsen looked at Batter, reaching weakly for him, slowly pulling himself into the lap of the purifier. 

Zacharie stared as the Batter, a normally cold, heartless man, wrapped his arms around the small figure cowering in his arms. "Hhhh... Thank... Thank you... Sir..." The Elsen wheezed, pressing his face into the Batter's chest, shakily breathing in the musky scent clinging to the uniform decorating the Batter's sleek form. "Uh, yeah. No problem." The purifier mumbled, gently rubbing circles on the worker's thin back.

The Elsen had never felt so safe in his life. He was nestled in the firm arms of the Batter, sugar drying against his lips and warm hands against his back. He wanted to stay like this forever. However, the jerk of the stopping monorail signaled that he could not. He clung to the Batter, whimpering and shaking his head as the man stood up, "Don't... Leave.." He wheezed, starting to cry against the Purifier's chest.

"It seems he's come to thing of you as a protector, a... Father, oui?"

Zacharie's purr came from the corner of the cab, emerging from the chair there, having come to accept the presence of the Elsen. Batter shrugged, standing up and looking down at the small worker as he struggled to stay on. "Let go." The Elsen released the Batter with a gentle sound of protest, starting to sink sadly down to the floor before he was hauled up onto the Batter's back. The worker was calmed immediately, wrapping his little arms gingerly around the Batter's neck and his legs around his stomach, burying his face where the Batter's neck joined his shoulder. Zacharie chuckled gently, following as the Batter made his way off the monorail with the Elsen attached to his back.

 

Walking through the halls was difficult enough without the Elsen. Now that there was essentially a small child on his back, the Batter had to avoid every and all encounters with the spectres of the building. Zacharie left after a going through a few rooms, mumbling that he'd be back as soon as the Batter found a place to stay overnight. So the purifier walked on, the weight of the Elsen clinging to him barely weighing him down as he made his way through the many halls.

Eventually a room unoccupied by spectres was found. The Batter grunted at the lack of multiple beds, only a king size in the middle of the otherwise empty room. "Alright guy, gonna have to put you down now." He mumbled, maneuvering the Elsen off his back and onto the bed. The worker tugged at his tie, "Are we.. To get ready for.. Uh.. Bed?" Batter looked at him, raising an eyebrow as the Elsen tugged at his cuffs. "I guess so." The Batter said as he turned around, throwing open the chest and tossing his stuff into it, kicking off his shoes.

When Batter turned back around, the Elsen was tugging at the blankets at the top of the bed, his own clothes folded neatly at the foot of the bed. "I... Uh..." He stuttered, quickly stashing his uniform in a chest, "Where.." The Batter stared at the timid worker. He couldn't just make him sleep on the floor, could he? It was cold. Of course, the Batter knew he very well could make him sleep on the floor, but instead he chose to pull the blankets back and slide into bed on the side opposite of the Elsen, setting his hat on the chest.

When Zacharie came into the room, he did so quietly. A large bag of collected sugar was placed near the door as the masked man slipped his shoes and pants off, quietly getting into the bed on the other side of the Elsen. Mask residing on the empty bookshelf, Zacharie lay next to the worker, counting his breaths until he fell asleep.


	2. Unmasked Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Zacharie/Elsen cuddles uvu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhh I know it's really short I'm sorry unu

The spectres were coming for him.

The Elsen was stumbling down the dark halls, dead bodies covered in pungent red blood tossed about the narrow corridor. With every step, the walls drew closer. He heard the screams of his fellow coworkers as they were ripped apart by the demons, the sound of tearing flesh and snapping bone bringing bile to the Elsen's mouth. It was happening, it was happening, black oozing from his mouth, his eyes seeming to emit smoke as he tried to cry, there would be no saviour now to save him, to prevent him from becoming a Burnt-

Zacharie watched as the Elsen squirmed, all irritation and anger he had towards the worker for waking him up dissipating as he heard the small man's weak whimpers. Cautiously, he slid a hand around the worker's chest, pulling himself flush against his back. "Shh... Mi amigo, it's but a nightmare... No need to be scared..." He purred as the Elsen woke up, freezing at the arm around his chest. The little worker gingerly patted Zacharie's arm, trying to figure out what it is, tugging gently at the soft fabric of the sweater as Zacharie chuckled. 

"Hhhh...?"

"Come, come now, turn around, little one, I will not bite."

The Elsen turned around, immediately meeting Zacharie's warm, sweatered chest. He looked slowly up at the normally masked man, his large black eyes wide in an attempt to see in the pitch black darkness. A hand suddenly touched his cheek, wiping away the tears there. "You're safe with me, my small companion." The Elsen tilted his head into the touch, eyes still wide and worried, but the unfamiliar feeling of Zacharie's comforting hand against his cheek somehow calmed him down. Zacharie chuckled softly, the Elsen was just too sweet, trembling and letting out hiccuping sobs, his body so ridden with fear and anxiety. Zacharie just wanted to kiss it all away.

So he did.

The Elsen made a gentle, unsure sound as Zacharie leaned in and left a light kiss on his cheek. "You're so sweet." The merchant mumbled, kissing the forehead, chin, then lips of the worker. "Th... Thank you... Sir..." The Elsen murmured unsurely, tilting his flushing face down in slight embarrassment. Zacharie smiled lopsidedly and pulled the small worker into his chest, watching as he buried his face into his sweater and breathed in deeper, the totally-manly-and-not-girly-at-all perfume Zacharie wore making him smile gently. Zacharie rubbed the Elsen's back as he closed his eyes, humming gently and massaging out the kinks and knots accumulated from working in the stressful post office.

The worker pressed his small hands against Zacharie's chest, rubbing the fluffy material of the sweater and smiling lightly. He let his bare legs tangle with Zacharie's, who's thigh was pressed up between his own. The Elsen yawned and looked down, his pale skin strikingly white against the black sheets, but he couldn't see that, it was too dark. Nonetheless, both the Elsen and Zacharie fell back asleep, pressed up close to one another.


	3. Sugar Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOW SORRY I SUCK IT'S SHORT BEAR WITH ME TILL FINALS unu

The Batter was an early riser. 

He sat up, looking down at his two bedmates and snorting. Zacharie was curled around the Elsen, drool dripping down his chin, his arms covering the worker's bare back. The Elsen himself was practically buried in Zacharie's sweater, his face completely hidden in the man's chest. Batter chuckled, pulling his hat and shoes back on, grabbing his bat before setting out to purify the area around the room he was staying in.

The Elsen woke up long after Batter left, stretching and yawing widely before realizing he was surrounded by warm, fluffy wool. Zacharie grunted and pulled him closer, making the Elsen make a sound suspiciously close to a squeak. Wiggling his way out of the death grip the merchant held him in, the Elsen got up and found his clothes, pulling his pants on. Zacharie woke up due to all of the moving of the other, stretching out and looking at the shirtless Elsen. "Hey. C'mere, amigo." He purred, guesturing for the small worker to come over. The Elsen obliged, self-consciously covering his bare chest with his hands and blushing. "Hhhh... Did I-I do something wr-wrong...?" He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "No... Sit." Zacharie smiled, pulling the nervous man into his lap and pulling up the bag of sugar from the floor.

The Elsen immediately sat up straight. He was going to get sugar, and his heart was racing. Zacharie licked his fingers and dipped them into the bag, the sweet substance sticking to them when he pulled them back out. The Elsen drooled. Those fingers were soon held in front of his face, almost teasingly. "Go ahead, mi amigo..." The merchant drawled, a smirk crawling onto his face as the Elsen eyed his fingers, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Soon that same pink tongue was lapping at sugar coated fingers, pulling off as much sweetness as it could. Zacharie bit his lip, watching the small Elsen suck sugar off his fingers, dipping them back into the bag when all the sweet substance was gone.

The Elsen grabbed Zacharie's hand and took the sugar coated fingers into his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin as he sloppily sucked them. Zacharie groaned. If the worker was so eager to suck anything sugar coated, it wouldn't be too hard to get him to... He tugged absentmindedly at the crotch of his pants, which were steadily growing tighter. No, he wouldn't do that to the Elsen. 

Yet.

He gave the Elsen more than enough sugar to get him through the day then put the bag away, watching as the worker licked his lips. With the sweet powder out of the way, Zacharie got dressed, pulling his pants and mask on. The Elsen followed suit, pulling his shirt on and fastening his tie.

When the Batter came back, Zacharie was telling the Elsen a lively story about a cat who had eaten a live bird. The Elsen looked rightfully caught between giggling and cowering in fear of a giant bird, his fingers fiddling with his cuffs. The Batter chuckled and set his trademark bat down, "Now what do we do." Zacharie looked up to the purifier, his legs folding to crisscross on the bed. "No idea, mi amigo.. I'd say go for a walk, but this lil guy might go burnt."

The Batter ended up carrying the Elsen to the amusement park with Zacharie anyways, looking for something that wouldn't scare the small worker. "Aw, the baby Elsen is so scared he clings to his daddy, no?" Zacharie teased as the Batter tried and failed to get the Elsen to ride on the merry-go-round. "Shut up, Zacharie." The Batter growled as Zacharie held his hands up in a 'woah there' gesture. The worker clinged to the purifier, shoving his face safely in his neck, mumbling a soft "daddy".

The Batter stiffened slightly, his blood running hot for a second as a wave of adrenalin surged through him, that word hitting him in all the right places. Zacharie wasn't paying attention as the Batter gripped the Elsen's tuft of hair and ruffled it up, causing the small man to squeak. "Let's go find a safe ride."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I don't really know where I'm going with this so feel free to leave suggestions on what should go down later on uvu


End file.
